


Mom and Dad are....OMG!

by glo1196



Category: Castle
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glo1196/pseuds/glo1196
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long week and a Beckett flavored case. Esposito needs to unwind. When TV does not keep his attention he trudges over to his computer. He finally finds something to help him unwind, but at what cost? What does he find and how will he ever forget it? This is a Caskett fanfiction, that was deleted from Fanfiction.  This is the unedited version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somethings You Can't Un-See

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Camera Ready](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17216) by morgangirl11. 



> I was inspired by another fanfiction called Camera Ready. I took it a step further with Esposito finding the actual video online by mistake. This is not a serious fanfiction and is meant to be lighthearted. I firmly believe our "Caskett" has one hell of a healthy sex life and I am poking some fun at it. Please review and let me know if you enjoy it. The story is from Esposito's point of view, so the language is appropriate to what I think he would talk like outside the precinct. Some of it is "guy talk" so please be warned.Let me know what you guys think?

Chapter 1 - Somethings You Can't Un-See

It's been a long week. Our case was definitely Beckett flavored. Give me Jack killed Jill over Bill anytime. Simple collar and call it a night. Grab a couple of brews with Ryan and drag my tired sorry ass home, to sleep for a few hours before it starts all over again.

Last night it didn't go quite as planned. Getting home I threw on a pair of old, blue, regulation NYPD sweatpants and lay down to catch some shuteye. I tossed and turned for a while before giving up. I couldn't get my mind to settle down, and needed something to relieve some of my pent up energy, so I swung my legs over the side of the bed and trudged into the living room to watch some of the DVR'd games I had recorded this past week.

Grabbing a cold one on the way from the kitchen, I slouched into the corner of my couch, and take a nice long swig of my beer. After about 20 minutes I gave up, threw the remote to the other side of the couch and turned the TV off, and throw my can from the living room into the trashcan in the kitchen. A 3 pointer! Knowing the outcome of the game really does ruin it for me. Standing up I drag myself over to my computer and turn the thing on, hoping to find something interesting. I really should consider getting a newer computer, as this thing is a damn dinosaur.

I surf the net looking for anything that catches my eye. Being me, of course I mosey on over to the homemade porn site, one of my favorite sites on line. Hell, I am a man after all. Some good shit on here and maybe a little release is just what I need to relax me.

I flip through the icons looking for something that catches my eye, when I come across one with a back view of a gorgeous brunette featured on it. It is a shot of her standing from behind and the woman body is screamin hot, she's got an ass begging to be spanked. Damn lucky guy whose about to get it. I click on it and wait for it to load impatiently.

The camera angle doesn't show her face, but if her face matches that body she can climb me anytime. The video is dark and a little shaky but I am willing to give it a shot.

The video continues to focus on her as she touches herself. It's getting me worked up and I start to rub myself through my pants. Her hand trails to one breast and she starts to pull on her nipple, a feral moan escapes her. Damn this chick is hot. The camera pans to her other hand as it slowly creeps down her flat stomach to her shaved pussy. I lick my lips as the camera does a close up and shows she is soaked. I lick my lips wondering what she would taste like. She parts her lips and damn her clit is swollen. Her fingers glide through her wetness drawing it up until she finds her clit and frantically plays with it. She starts to pinch it and even slaps it once or twice when she gets starts to get close; this chick is into a little pain. I am so hard it hurts.

Her hips start to move as she gets closer to her release and my hand has now found its way into my sweat pants. Her moans become louder and she grunts, gasps and quivers as she makes herself cum. You can see the sweat on her skin. She goes to slide her fingers into herself when a hand roughly slaps it away. I hear her moan in protest. I want a piece of that in the worse way right now.

Suddenly the camera angle changes as the man aims the camera down to his dick. Damn guys is fucking huge. This is going to be good, bet she's going to love it.

The camera gets placed somewhere off to the side and is now shooting her as she crawls to the center of the bed. The damn camera angle isn't all that good; her hair covers her face and its dark. She faces the side of the bed and the man walks up to the side of the bed and she practically attacks his dick. She is licking and sucking it like it is her lifeline. Her hands cup his balls and squeeze gently, the man growls his approval. This woman loves what she is doing. The man doesn't touch her head as she swallows that thing whole, and I wonder how the hell she can do that, this guy is massive! She goes at it like a pro and is definitely enjoying herself, when the guy grabs her hair and pulls her off his dick. She tries to go back for a few more licks but he holds her face away from it. The idea of having her lips wrapped around my dick is getting me off.

She turns and we get quite a nice view of her ass and wet pussy from behind as she moves to the middle of the bed. The camera moves again, the man's face can't be seen and her hair covers her face. He climbs up behind her and enters her roughly in one penetrating thrust. She gasps and moans. I stroke myself rather quickly now and can feel my own orgasm building low in my groin.

He starts pounding into her and slaps her ass. She stretches up so her back is to his chest and he is still fucking her wildly. She swings her hair onto one shoulder giving him access to her neck. Bending over he bites her neck, and then laves it with his tongue. He kisses the column of her neck and nibbles the lobe of her ear, then growls something into her ear. Her hand slowly slithers down her body again. She glides her fingers between her wet lips. His hands grab her tits roughly squeezing and pinching her erect nipples. She bucks into him frantically as they rapidly approach their orgasms, the sound of bodies slapping together is making me hot.

Her back arches like a drawn archer's bow, and her head swings back onto his shoulder. One hand snakes behind his head drawing him to her lips, and she shatters hard around him. This woman's body is damn gorgeous. His body shudders as he growls into her hair, and finally finds his release, pumping forcefully into her the last few timnes.

She is moaning something that can't be understood, and then suddenly I hear it…. "Oh God Castle."

Having a bucket of ice water dumped on my crotch wouldn't have killed my hard on any faster. I practically get sick on the spot. I rub my eyes and rewind the tape. How could I have not seen it? I want to gouge my eyes out. I have been getting off on watching Beckett and Castle fucking? I rewind the tape multiple times, and there is no denying that it is her voice, his name and it is them. I pace my living room not knowing what I can do to erase the image of my boss, and someone I love like a sister, getting fucked by one of my best buds. God the things I was thinking about Beckett and her damn body. How I wanted to fuck her til she screamed.

I grab my phone because I have to share my misery with someone......Ryan. I am NOT suffering through this alone. I send him the link in a text message and tell him not to watch around Jenny. He texts me back asking me why, and I tell him its porn. He gives me a hard time but I tell him that he has to, that I may have found something. I don't tell him it isn't about the case. 

Twenty minutes later I get a text response. "WTF bro…how could you do that to me? I am going to have go to confession and wash my eyes out with holy water. How can I look the two of them in the face again?"

I type back. "You think I was going to be the only one going through this? You said til the wheels came off…paybacks a bitch huh?"

The phone vibrates and I pick it up. He laughs for the first time in an hour. "This isn't quite what I had in mind when I said that! Holy Shit!"

I put down the phone and decide that maybe a shower would make me feel cleaner, it doesn't. Needless to say I didn't have a good night sleep last night at all.

This morning Castle and Beckett stroll into the precinct without a worry in the world. Ryan and I sit quietly at our desks, hoping to avoid any type of conversation with them. I grunt my greeting and feel the blush run over my face when Beckett laughs and says Castle's name. If I look up at her, I am going to imagine her naked and doing this that will make my body do embarrassing things. I look over at Ryan who is avoiding them too. It's going to be a very long day.


	2. No Sleep for the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Espo the next uncomfortable day...

Chapter 2

Damn it's hot in here! Who the hell turned up the heat? I thought the city was out of money again can it afford all this heat? I know one thing though, Beckett sure ain't helping. She's got on these damn tight jeans, could be painted on. I won't even mention the red boots with killer heels. Her god damn white blouse is unbuttoned just enough that, when she bends over I can sometimes see the edges of her lacy black bra underneath. You would think Castle wouldn't let her walk around like that. What is wrong with him?

I turn around to talk to Ryan and watch as his head tilts to the left. I follow his line of vision and he is watching Beckett bend over and write something on the bottom of the murder board. The jeans are skintight across her firm ass. That part of the video flashes across my mind. I hear a pencil snap behind me, and turn to see Ryan slipping out of his jacket while still sitting in his chair. Two pieces of the broken pencil lie on the middle of his desk. He clumsily gets up with his jacket placed strategically in front of his crotch. Stops at my desk and announces he is going to go call Jenny and walks quickly out of the bullpen. He was definitely thinking what I was thinking.

Beckett turns to see the exchange and stares after Ryan's retreating form and then back to me with a confused look on her face. I am so screwed as she walks over to my desk and sits on the corner. I force myself to look at her face and not at the long, leather clad, legs swinging in front of me.

"Javi? Something wrong?" She picks up a pencil lying in the middle of the desk, and stares over at the broken one lying in the center of Ryan's desk. "You and Ryan seem kinda jumpy today. I do something to upset you guys? Something I should know?"

Truthfully, I want to get up and kick the shit out of Ryan for running out and leaving me here. He makes a scene with the pencil, and I have to do the clean up? That's so wrong!

"Nah, nothing wrong here. Just checking financials and going over witness accounts." My eyes stray to those long legs and the red leather boots. "Danger Will Robinson," my mind screams!

"Nice boots, Beckett." It slips out before I can stop myself and I pick up a folder and start looking through it like it is the most important piece of evidence known to man. I can feel myself getting hard, and if I don't do something to distract myself soon, this will not be pretty.

"HHmm, thanks." She says and I can feel her eyes boring into me. I am special unit military trained. I don't give up pertinent information, and I value my life too much to slip up and have her kill me right here at my desk. Can't imagine the paper work that would generate and Gates would be pissed of at the blood spatter in her precinct. Nope, I will not break under her gaze.

She hops off my desk and I watch her saunter over to her desk, in those dark ass tight jeans, and sit down. She picks up a folder and looks over it at me, trying to figure out what I am up to.

"Castle, what are those two up to? They've been acting strange all morning, even for them. You have any idea?" I hear her say. She isn't even trying to be quiet.

Castle looks over his shoulder at me and shrugs, then continues to play whatever game he has recently downloaded on his phone. Or maybe they are nude pictures of Beckett. Suddenly, I want to crawl under my desk and start banging my head against the back of my desk. I am a sick puppy, but I am all man and how can someone forget that body!

Kevin chooses that moment to walk back into the bullpen and sit at his desk. He has his suit jacket on again. I don't want to think he was off in the bathroom doing what I think he was doing.

"Where'd you go, jackass?" I hiss at him when he looks up at me.

"I said I was going to go call Jenny." He answers but he isn't looking at me, and I suspect he was in the men's room, and not to use the facilities.

"Yeah, right." I say as I roll my eyes and I see Ryan blush. "Well, while you were jacking off to Beckett in the men's room, she wanted to know what was up with the two of us. " I get up, walk by him and whack the back of his head with the file in my hand.

"Damn it Javi, I was calling Jenny, and what did you say to her?" He sneaks a look over at Beckett who is suddenly staring in our direction with a questioning look on her face. Kev runs his fingers nervously through his hair.

"I played dumb, what else do you think I would do? Tell her? I really don't want to be a picture on that murder board, Kev." I whisper to him, trying to make sure they can't hear me. "If she finds out, you and I might as well turn in our badges and move to Iceland, cuz we're dead men."

Castle unexpectedly appears behind us, and we both jump in our seats. "So what's up?" He wiggles his eyebrows at us. "You two up to something, I need to be part of?"

I shake my head and say. "Not a thing. Just talking about this case. Why?"

"I dunno, but Beckett thinks you are up to something, and you two have been acting squirrely all morning." He narrows his eyes at us and I can see Ryan trying to look innocent. "Come on guys fess up, I can keep a secret." I just shake my head innocently and look down at my work.

He starts to walk away unconvinced and turns around. "You two better not be leaving me out of anything good."

"Trust me Castle, you aren't being left out of anything." Ryan replies before I can say anything, and I shoot him a look as Castle walks away.

"Well he isn't." Ryan replies. "He is smack in the middle of it…or in it…Oh gross! I have to get that image out of my head."

"Javi, I can't seem to forget ….that." Kevin says as he lowers his voice and tilts his head in Beckett's direction. "I woke up last night with a raging…Oh God. I'm going to hell for this. You know, with one of those because I was dreaming about her, for the first time in years. It was her, Javi. I dreamt about HER! HER, our boss and good friend! I feel like a dirty old man and I feel like I am cheating on Jenny."

"Come on Kev. You know you aren't cheating and it is not your fault your subconscious wants to screw Beckett."

"Like yours didn't?" He challenges as he nods his head and runs a hand through his hair again. Kevin knows me.

"Nope," I answer truthfully. "I didn't sleep at all. Every time I closed my eyes I saw…you know who…butt naked and doing all kinds of kin…Geez, Kevin she is like a sister to me. I'm afraid to close my eyes. The things I see. This is bad." I rub my face in frustration as Kevin and I sit there.

"At least you're alone. Can you imagine what Jenny would do to me if she found out? You know she would tell Beckett, don't you?" His statement hangs there before he adds. "We are so dead."

Luckily for us, Beckett sends us out to canvas the neighbors in the case and we are out the rest of the afternoon. We return later as Castle is helping her into her coat.

"Go home guys. Nothing more we can do tonight. Get some shut eye and see you with fresh eyes tomorrow." She smiles and tells us. Then she heads out with Castle hot on her heels.

No wonder the man follows her around like a puppy. Who wouldn't for a piece of her. I close my eyes as the thought crosses my mind and I feel sick to my stomach again. Maybe Ryan is right and we are surely going to hell for this.

Kevin and I say our good night, silently wishing the other a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about Esposito's evening (night). Thank you to manuxinhace for the idea for the next chapter. Thanks to my friends Judy and Vanessa who encourage me and read these before you guys do, and let me know if it is good enough to post. Hope you guys enjoyed this one, and leave beautiful reviews! So, should anyone else find out about the video? Lanie, Alexis, Martha, Gates?


	3. Nocturnal Emissions

Disclaimer - Think Andrew Marlowe would let me borrow Stana and Nathan for a scene or two? I may send them back happy Nope, not mine…but maybe if I beg enough?

Chapter 3

How the hell did she get in my apartment? Oh yeah, she's a detective she can get in anywhere. Last time she was here was just after my assignment to her team at the 12th. I asked her if she wanted to go for drinks after a tough case. We threw back a few cold ones at the local cop bar, then came back to my place to unwind. Both of us had needed to blow off some steam. We played cards, and drank beer. I showed her how to play Madden (she sucks at it by the way), and somehow ended up making out like horny teenagers on this very couch. Never got past third base and we never talked about it…sure as hell never happened again either.

Breaking and entering must not faze her in the least now, because she is sitting on my sofa, in those tight ass jeans and killer boots from this morning. She has a cold brew cradled between her legs and it strangely turns me on. She takes a long swig, places it on the table and looks up at me with dark hooded eyes. My blood starts boiling through my veins as it rushes to my southern most hemisphere. 

"Javi," her voice low and dripping with sex. "I know you must have found the video online. You and Ryan have been leering at me all day. Want to talk about it? Or do you just see something you like? Want to get a piece of it, of me?"

My mouth drops opens but no sounds manage to escape past my lips. What do you say when your life flashes before your eyes, just before you know you are going to die, and then spend eternity in hell? Shit, I'm such a dead man! I briefly wonder if she got to Kevin first and he is locked up in a closet somewhere asking for his mommy and sucking his thumb. I may never find out, because I doubt I will fare any better. How the hell did she find out? The woman has super ninja mind reading skills and after she toys with me she is going to make sure I never talk again. I'm onto her.

My eyes unwillingly stray down to her lips and I want nothing more than to bite her bottom lip, suck it into my mouth and listen to her whimper. I obviously have a death wish.

The searing heat of her body alerts me to how dangerously close she is suddenly standing. She runs a tantalizing finger down my chest and hooks it over the button on my jeans. She yanks her hips up against me and grinds herself against my bulging erection. Reaching up I and grab a handful of her hair and press her lips against mine with more force then needed.

"Why detective, is that a glock in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She whispers into my ear and sucks the lobe roughly into her mouth.

I growl low and dangerously. "Beckett, don't start something you can't finish. Its not nice to tease." I reach around and grab her ass grinding her against me. She comes willingly and I hear her moan as her body molds itself to mine.

"Beckett works at the 12th, Javi. Kate's wet and thinking about fucking your hot Hispanic brains out right now. You want to fuck me, don't you?" Her lips travel across my jaw and nip at the crease in my neck with force. She's playing with fire.

I nod as my hands find the front of her shirt. I waste no time ripping the shirt open, and trapping her arms in the sleeves at her sides. My hands are drawn to the erect nipples straining against the black lace of her bra. I roll one nipple between my fingers as my mouth devours and bites down on its twin.

"Oh God Javi, Please?" She mewls and begs between moans. I was right she likes it rough. Her hips buck impatiently against my erection, tempting me. I push the straps of her bra down her arms and pull her breasts roughly out her bra, further trapping her arms at her sides.

"I want to see you naked, wet and fucking begging for it, Kate." I hiss as I pop the button on her jeans. She helps me dispense of them quickly, surprising me by slipping the red boots back on. Naked, except for the boots, she reaches down and starts palming my cock awkwardly through my jeans. Her arms are still somewhat pinned to her sides.

So, this has to obviously a dream because by now she would have kicked my ass, and left my lifeless body for Kevin to find, in a sewer somewhere on Lexington and 5th. So, I might as well enjoy it…if not, then I might as well die a happy man.

I reach down between her legs and finger her soaked bare pussy. Her clit is engorged and I pinch it causing her to gasp and buck against my hand. I sit down on my sofa and have her stand before me her legs spread open. Man, she is so freakin hot. Her bare pussy is at eye level and I reach up and glide two fingers agonizingly slow between her lips.

I can smell the musky fragrance of her wetness and I lick my lips in anticipation of running my tongue over her glistening center. My breath flows over her bare wet lips and I see her breath hitch as she anticipates what comes next. I let her arms lose from the shirt sleeves and she is relieved. 

"You're so wet, Kate? Something you want me to do?" I tease her as I let my breath and the roughness of my stubbled chin grazes across her swollen clit. I spread her lips wide and suck her clit into my mouth between my teeth. I nip, lick and suck her with abandonment. Her hands struggle to hold the back of my head to her tightly. If I have to die, then suffocation between her legs is the way to go. Oxygen is over rated anyway.

"Fuck Javi…Oh God. I am going to cum…Javi, Oh God." She repeats. Her hips buck uncontrollably against my face. My tongue moves frantically against her. Her body begins to arch when I push away from her and sit back on the sofa, smugly. I smile, as she is left bucking and panting. Her body strung out on the edge of a massive orgasm. My cocky dream self might as well enjoy the power I have over her and her body, before the painful death that awaits me.

"You fucking asshole!" She growls as she comes towards me, and shoves me hard against the back of the sofa. I smile knowing I won't be decapitated anytime soon, my dream and I am getting what I want.

She kneels before me and pulls my cock free of my pants. Oh paybacks going to be a bitch. Her eyes light up as she licks the pre cum off the tip, and then swallows me whole. She relaxes her throat and I pump into her mouth until I feel the pressure starts to build low in my balls. She cups them and squeezes, making me buck into her face. She feels incredible wrapped around my cock.

I pull out of her mouth, and drag her over to the kitchen table. I know this is a dream because the damn table is actually clean. There's no need to sweep everything dramatically onto the floor as I throw her onto the table. Again, Beckett succumbs and I am still allowed to share the same air as her, without any bodily harm done.

I enter her from behind and reach down and start flicking her clit as I fuck her. I can hear our bodies slapping loudly against each other between the loud moans and her pleas for more. She goes over the edge first, panting and moaning under me as her body convulses around me. 

"Fuck me harder, Javi!" Kate's voice is low and lustful. "oh god, fuck me!"

I finally shoot my ….

I bolt straight up in bed, panting and totally awake now. I'm naked; I didn't go to bed naked. The sheets are bunched and tangled around my feet at the bottom of the bed. Sweat covers every inch of my body and my muscles ache…I can smell it first before my brain registers what has happened. Oh my god I've had a wet dream! For the first time since I was a horny 13 year old, I have had a wet dream. Javier Esposito, military trained, Special Forces, NYPD detective doesn't have wet dreams…Fuck, my brain screams as I flop backwards onto the bed again. I am so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have the same humor of the other 2 chapters, but we will be getting back to that. There is very hot sex though. For everyone worrying about Alexis seeing the video. Even at her age it would be traumatizing. I have a 22 year old, and granted no sex videos in my life, but I would die and she would probably never be able to look me in the face again. Not to mention the years of costly therapy needed to get over that. So, no worries I will not go there. She may hear tidbits about it, but she will not know exactly what it entails. Most likely it will be Laney and Jenny who'll eventually find out ;) A special "Thank you" goes out to manuxinhace for the idea that spawned this particular chapter.


End file.
